Diplomat Heavy Tank
The Diplomat heavy tank is the AN's heavy (and only) tank in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. It is the most powerful and the strongest drivable vehicle in the game. In game It is slightly more superior than the Chinaese Iron Mountain Heavy Tank in mobility and armor but it's gigantic size and height makes it an easier target to hit, however, the iron mountain tank cost less fuel (220) while compared to the diplomat which costs 260 fuel. It can actually run over and destroy almost any vehicle smaller or shorter, even another iron mountain tank if you lucky enough to run it over,but a salamander apc can destory the diplomat tank if the angle is perfect for the salamander. The armor of the diplomant may be tough but a perfect hit from the fuel air rocket can destory the tank with the deadly fuel air gas. It is difficult to hijack a diplomat because you need to press the coressponding button shown while wrestling the frag genade from the driver very fast. Using anti tank missles on the tank will do almost no damage to the tank to destroy it, use strong air strikes(bombing run, fuel air bomb or the MOAB. Other weapons such as fuel air rocket launchers, anti tank rocket lauchers, another diplomat tank, iron mountain, or just run over it with a salamander. The diplomat's cannon fires sabot rounds which should have more power than the iron mountain tanks'125 mm gun which fires HEAT round. If used corretly diplomat heavy tanks are known to wipe out entire armor divisions. It can tear though Chinese tanks with the main 120mm or 105mm gun and smash though light armored vehicles and helicopters. Best use against tanks, apcs, people, boats and buildings. In Mercenareies 2:World in Flames most people use diplomat tanks because of the massive fire power that this tank have maybe it has more firepower than attack heilcopters like the deadly Ambassador Gunship and the warsong attack helicopter. The armor of the diplomat can withstand 30 rockets,12 at missles,15 RPG rounds,10 anti tank missiles rounds,17 fuel air rockets (without the fuel air gas),1 fuel air gas,2 iron mountain heavy tank/diplomat heavy tank rounds,15 light tank rounds,and 800 20 mm cannon strikes.If you notice every allied vehicle in the game has a name of peace but the diplomat heavy tank is not made to negotiates it was made to destory anything in its way.People still argue over which one is stonger the diplomat heavy tank or the iron mountain tank the diplomat tank is more powerful while the iron mountain is a harder target to hit and cost less fuel to order on to the battlefield. Real-Life Version The Diplomat is based off of the M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank with improved armor (M1A2 TUSK). This latest variant of the M1 Abrams tank, first introduced in 1980 to replace the aging M60 Patton is a step up from the M1A1 that destroyed the armored element of the Iraqi Republican Guard during Desert Storm, features a powerful 120mm Smoothbore cannon, a computerized firing system complete with laser range-finder and Chobham composite armor capable of taking directly a High Explosive Anti Tank round (HEAT) fired from a 125mm cannon. The TUSK (Tank Urban Survival Kit) variant is specially modified with added protection for the crew, supplementing the already impressive crew survivability, adding Explosive Reactive Armor and additional remote-operated armament.The M1A2 is still in use today but it may be replace by the M1A3 abrams. The m1a3 upgrades can be lighter but stronger armor,a ligher stronger main gun,a better engine,and 2 M134 miniguns and maybe the coaxial M2 50cal or a M134. Specifications *Faction: Allied Nations *Number of Occupants: 2(driver and main gun shooter and a gunner to operated the minigun. *Weapons: 105mm or 120mm cannon; coaxial machine gun; gunner operated m134 minigun. Trivia *On the main cannon, the words "The 4th Horseman" can be seen printed on. This refers to the "4 horsemen of the apocalypse", the 4th horseman was known as Death, a fitting name for the Diplomat due to it being able to destroy almost anything in the game. *The name of the Diplomat is quite ironic due to the fact that a diplomat is someone who negotiates arguements peacefully while the main job of the in game diplomat is to destroy heavy targets with pure force. Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2